


It's Complicated

by CecilWolford



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kids Win Sburb, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Heavy Angst, I'm Going to Hell, John has daddy issues, M/M, Mpreg, No Smut, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, but I am not ashamed, kinda magic?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecilWolford/pseuds/CecilWolford
Summary: You can't romantically love two people at the same time, can you? Yes. Yes you can. When Karkat and John confess their love for each other, everything seems just fine. But that quickly changes when Karkat decides that he wants some more fun in his love life. Little did he know, one night with Dave would change everything...





	1. A Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In no way do I own Homestuck or any of its characters; They all belong to Andrew Hussie.

It was late afternoon and John Egbert was still caught up in his Nic Cage movies. He'd made it through more than half of his collection and wasn't feeling the  _least bit tired..._ Alright, even he knew that was complete bullshit. He'd been up since 4 o'clock, watching Nic Cage movies and it was now 2 in the afternoon.

 _It's damn near Valentine's Day, I should be doing something..._ John pursed his lips together and pushed that thought out of his mind completely; He was determined to finish every Nic Cage movie that he owned, even if it meant missing out on Valentine's Day. Again. For what was probably the fourth year in a row. With a sigh, he paused the movie and sat up on his bed, stretching his arms above his head and groaning. His back loudly cracked and woke Casey from her light sleep. John sheepishly grinned at her as she glared at him before laying her head back down and closing her eyes once again.

John grabbed the now empty popcorn bowl and stepped off of his bed, planning to head to the kitchen for a refill and  _maybe_ another Nic Cage movie from the movie rack beside the TV. The socks that he was wearing allowed him to easily slide into the kitchen with grace. He grabbed the box of popcorn off the counter and reached in, pulling out a bag of popcorn and throwing it in the microwave. He pressed the 'Popcorn' button on the side then reached over and turned on the radio that was a few inches away. A familiar song came on, slow, of course; He never really like playing loud music when Casey was over since it disturbed her sleep. His little princess needed her beauty sleep!

He was about to take the Popcorn out of the microwave, but loud banging on the door caught his attention. Of course, those knocks were followed by a  _very_ familiar voice.

"EGBERT, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, OR I'LL UNHINGE IT MYSELF AND USE IT FOR FIREWOOD!"

John dropped the bowl on the counter and ran to the door after hearing the shout. He could live with a dent in his door, but the whole thing just being gone? Hell no.

He threw the door open and grinned at the troll staring down at him. "Hi Karkat!"

"Can I come in?"

John was surprised by how quiet Karkat's voice suddenly was, but he quickly nodded his head and stepped to the side, motioning for him to enter, which he did. John shut the door behind him before walking over to the troll.

"Um, I was just watching Nic Cage and making some Popcorn? Would you like to join me?"

Karkat shook his head. "I'm here with some serious shit to say, and you might want to sit down so that your thinkpan can properly process what I'm about to say."

"Is it that serious?"

"Egbert, if you don't wipe that idiotic smirk off your face-"

 John raised his hands in mock surrender before plopping himself down on his overly-stuffed couch. "Well, I'm all ears."

Karkat bit the inside of his cheek, going through everything that he had planned to say in his mind. To say the least, he scrapped it all.

"John Egbert," he began. "I'm flushed for you."

John cocked an eyebrow. "By flushed, you mean-"

"I'm flushed for you; I'm red for you; I want you to be my Matesprit. Need I say more?"

"Uh... Yeah. Human terms, please!"

Karkat tapped his foot on the ground, thinking back to Rose and Kanaya. What was it that Rose had told Kanaya the day they got engaged? Karkat was silent for a moment, staring at the wall and successfully freaking John out.

"Uh, Karkat? Karkat are you-"

The troll suddenly snapped his fingers. "I've got it! John Egbert, I love you."

 John choked on air as he suddenly stood up. "H-Hold on a minute! You- I-  _WHAT?!_ "

"Egbert, do you not understand your own language?"

"No! I mean- I understand my own language!" John slumped back down onto the couch. "Why would you come here and tell me that now?"

"Because I finally realized that Nepeta was right; I'm in love with you."

John put his face in his hands as his processed Karkat's words. He understood damn well what the troll was saying, he just couldn't believe he was saying it to  _him._

When he removed his hands from his face, he saw that Karkat was kneeling in front of him, looking at him with curious eyes. "I would like a response Egbert."

"I-" "Don't you dare say you're not a homosexual. We've already established that that is complete shit."

John threw his head back against the back of the couch. "But I've never even been with a guy."

"So? I still don't understand what it is with you and your sexuality. Just give it a shot and if it doesn't work out..." Karkat trailed off with a shrug.

John thought about it for a couple minutes, looking up at the ceiling, before he looked back at the troll. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try..."

Karkat flashed John a rare grin and kissed his cheek, laughing at the way John's face turned redder than his blood.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda OOC, I know. I've got to get back into the swing of Homestuck as I go along in this. Also, I disabled anonymous comments because there's someone going around on my stories now calling me derogatory names and telling me to off myself.


	2. Unexpected

John sighed as he flipped through channels on the TV. He'd finished all of his movies and was now contemplating actually going outside and doing something useful in the backyard. Well, not  _useful,_ but just... _something._ He turned the TV off and stood up off of the couch, groaning when his vision suddenly became blurry. Removing his glasses, he pinched the bridge of his nose and gently rubbed his closed eyes. Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, he opened his eyes and slipped his glasses back on. Reaching towards the coat rack by the front door, he grabbed his sky blue jacket off of the hook and slipped it on, zipping it up and walking out via the back door.

Once he stepped outside, the cold air hit his face and made him shiver and wrap his arms around himself. He walked over to the bed of wilting flowers that Jade had helped him plant that summer. He jumped when a loud squeak sounded from behind him and he spun around to see that one of the boards on his fence had come loose and was ajar to the rest of the boards. He walked over to it and struggled with it for a couple minutes before finally getting it back into place and stepping back. As he turned around, he caught sight of the trampoline that resided in the far right corner of the yard. How long had it been since he jumped on that thing? Nearly about a year, he guessed. Shrugging, he walked over and without removing his shoes, climbed up onto the trampoline and began jumping.

He jumped until he was flying above the net that went around the rim. He would've continued on longer, but a voice called out.

"EGBERT, LET ME IN!"

John stopped and looked over to see Karkat's horns poking above the fence.

"Just hop over! I'm sure Dave taught you how!" John shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth.

Karkat groaned on the other side of the fence before grabbing onto where he hoped he wouldn't get splinters and lifted himself up and over.

"Told you!"

Karkat made his way over to the trampoline, also failing to remove his shoes, and jumped in, quickly matching the rhythm John had created. But at some point, one of them messed up and they suddenly found themselves slipping and flying back against the net.

Karkat yelped when he was suddenly sent flying towards John who was too slow to move out of the way in time. John fell back against the net with a small 'oof' and tightly wrapped his arms around Karkat's waist, trying to keep him there and lower any chance of them getting hurt or slipping again.

"...Egbert-"

" _Vantas._ "

John snickered as Karkat glared down at him. "You didn't hurt yourself, did you?"

"No, I'm fine. But I think you're going to need a new net."

"Wh-" John stopped and looked over to where Karkat was pointing and saw exactly why he needed a new net. There were four large gashes going down one side where Karkat had reached out and tried to stop himself from being flung around. "Aww, man... Oh well, Jade owes me some money anyway."

"For what?" Karkat unhooked his claws from the netting and brushed off his sweater.

"I gave her twenty bucks last week for dog food for Bec since Jade was completely out and wasn't getting payed till the second week after that."

Karkat jumped up and fell down on his rear and John soon followed. "Well how much does netting usually cost?"

"I get mine at the dollar store, so it only costs five dollars. Hell, I could probably stock up on some more if-"

"John, shut the hell up. You're not spending all of that money on nothing but netting for a fucking trampoline."

John blinked a few times before he started giggling. "Aw, we've only been dating for two days and you're already worried about my finances."

"I'm not worried about just that. I'm worried about how you live your whole gogdamn life." Karkat snapped and John leaned back when the troll flew forward.

He would've given him a piece of his mind, but the wind suddenly became strong and blew him to the side. He slammed back into the netting and nearly screamed when he heard it ripping.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!? JOHN, STOP IT! STOP DOING THE WINDY THING!" Karkat looked over to where the teen was struggling to lift himself back to his feet.

"It's not me, I swear!" John yelped as he feet slipped out from under him and his glasses went flying off his face. "Shit!"

Karkat lunged forward and grabbed John's arm, pulling him back to the opening of the net and dragging him under the trampoline. They watched in awe and shock as the sky turned dark and lightening sparked on the sky, followed closely by a crack of thunder. The wind began to pick up once again and the clouds began swirling together. Suddenly, everything was still for about fifteen minutes before something fell from the sky, heading directly towards John's yard.


	3. What a Surprise

It had all quieted down once the  _thing_ hit the ground, but neither John nor Karkat were brave enough to go see what exactly had landed. John grabbed his glasses that had fallen off of the trampoline and slipped them back on, frowning when he saw that there was a crack in the corner of the right lens.

"John, it's your yard; Go see what it is."

John scoffed and shook his head. "No way! You're the bigger one, you go see what it is!"

Karkat groaned and reached out, grabbing the other teen's hand and pulling him out from under the trampoline. The weather had cleared up after  _whatever_ had fallen and it was now back to where it had been before, maybe even a little better.

Karkat walked over to where the hole in the ground was, pulling John behind him. "What kind of thing makes a hole like that?"

John snickered and Karkat nudged him in the side. They looked down into the hole and were surprised to see what looked like...a cat?

"Since when do cats fall from the sky?"

John shrugged his shoulders and slipped his hand out of Karkat's and hopped down into the hole and stumbled over to where the cat was lying.

"Egbert, get out of there! You don't know what the fuck that cat can do!"

"Calm down, Karkat. It's just a little cat, it's not like it's going to eat my face off." John got down on his knees by the cat and slowly reached one hand out and softly brushed it over the cat's white fur. When nothing happened, he picked the animal up and cradled it in his arms.

"Egbert-"

"Karkat, it's hurt!" John shouted back. "I'm taking it inside whether you like it or not!" He began making his way up the other side of the hole, reaching out with one and and digging his fingers into the dirt whenever he would start to slip.

Karkat bit his tongue to keep from lashing out. If John wanted to keep the purrbeast, then he'd keep quiet about it and let the human have his dumb pet. He followed John inside the house where he was told to grab the small first aid kit off of the top of the fridge. He reached up as much as he could and hooked his fingers around the handle of the kit, then pulled it down and quickly walked into the living room where John had laid the cat down on one of the couch pillows.

"Give me the alcohol and one of the cotton balls," John instructed and Karkat sifted through the kit before grabbing what John had requested and dropping it into his hand.

He watched as John worked on cleaning the large cut on the cat's right side before grabbing a needle and thread out of the kit and stitching the cut. Karkat remembered when Rose had sliced her hand open while cutting up food for dinner and he, being one of the only ones there, had to drive her to the hospital where they used the same kind of thread on her hand that John was using on the cat.

Speaking of which, John had finished the last stitch and was putting everything back into the kit and closing it up. "He, yes he, should be fine. The cut didn't see deep enough to cause any internal damage."

"How'd you learn to do all of that?"

"I sneaked into the college down the road and watched a couple classes on stuff like this. Y'know, just in case Bec got seriously hurt and Jade didn't know what to do. Hold on, speaking of Jade... What day is it?"

"The fourteenth. That's why I came over today, you fuckass." Karkat pulled an envelope out of his pocket and thrust it into John's hand. "Read the damn thing when you can."

John quickly grabbed the envelope and the cat and bolted to his bedroom in the back of the house. "Jade's going to be here any second! She always  _has_ to come over on Valentine's Day and make a big deal!"

"That's bad...why?"

 "Oh, you'll see exactly why in a minute!" Just as he had finished talking, John heard loud footsteps on the sidewalk outside, along with loud barking and howling. "Dammit... Stall her!" And with that, he ran off again.

Karkat looked around, wondering just how he'd stall the hyperactive Harley. He decided against all of his ideas and decided to just lock the door.

Of course, Jade ran straight into the door, which made Karkat burst out laughing. "JOHN, YOUR SISTER'S A MORON!"

"Karkat, let me in!" Jade whined from the other side of the door. "Let me in and you'll be spared from what I've got planned!"

"Don't fall for it Karkat! She said the same thing to Rose last year!"

"...What happened to Rose?"

Jade cut in. "I just gave her some chocolate!"

"There was actually glitter in some of those!" John came running back into the living room, his arms full of boxes of chocolate and helium filled balloons. "Even Kanaya doesn't trust chocolate anymore!"

Karkat watched in amusement as John ran around the room, tying balloons to chairs and smaller objects that surprisingly stayed grounded.

The banging on the door got more intense and with a sigh, John walked over and unlocked the door that was shaking on its hinges. It burst open and Jade flew in, her hair and mess a her glasses crooked on the bridge of her nose.

"Johnathan Egbert, you are eating every piece of chocolate I bought you!"


End file.
